Día blanco
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Sé que el día blanco ya pasó, pero quería hacer este fic para concluir el otro, Feliz día, amor, y de paso, hacer oficial mi primer lemmon, aunque no creo que les guste a todos. NejiHina, por si preguntan.


**Día blanco.**

Antes que nada, no recuerdo si el día blanco (white day) es el 11 o el 14, pero igual es tarde. Es la continuación (y final) tras "Feliz día, amor". Está dedicado a un amigo muy especial que me metió en más de un problema (ja, ja, ja, que risa me da el recordarlo), a **_Kitsune Megamisama_** (¡De veras!) por sus charlas y comentarios, y a todos los fans del _**NejiHina**_. Por si lo preguntan, en el día blanco los chicos que recibieron algo de las chicas el 14 de febrero, deben hacerle un regalo. (Bueno, esa es la teoría).

**Día blanco.**

Como cada mañana, Neji se levantó temprano. Instintivamente buscó a su esposa, pero esta no se hallaba en cama, de nuevo.

-¿Hinata? -Neji se incorporó y descubrió la ausencia de Hinata. Se levantó y tras acomodar su yukata, encaminó sus pasos a la habitación de su hijo, en donde halló a madre e hijos profundamente dormidos en la silla mecedora que se hallaba al lado de la cuna.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, y con cuidado, tomó a su pequeño hijo y lo recostó en la cuna.

-Hinata -Le habló con suavidad a su esposa- Hinata... -Neji cargó a su esposa en brazos y la llevó a la recámara, donde la acostó y cubrió con las sábanas.

Tomó un baño y se preparó un desayuno rápido, saliendo en búsqueda de su equipo. Pese a haber regresado de una misión la noche anterior, tomaban en serio el no dejar pasar el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Neji? -Le preguntó Tenten tan pronto lo distinguió- Pensé que te quedarías en casa a descansar.

-Y yo pensé que entrenaríamos el día de hoy -En ese momento, el genio de los Hyuuga notó la ausencia de dos elementos de su equipo, maestro y alumno, para ser exactos- ¿En donde están Gai-sensei y Lee?

La chica reprimió una carcajada, más le fue imposible, y conciente de que Neji la interrogaría, comenzó la explicación.

-Resulta que tras muchos años de sacrificios, autoentrenamientos y demás, Lee logró tener la atención de Sakura, ya que esta le regaló un pastel de chocolate el 14 de febrero, pero Lee no recordaba que si recibía algo el 14, debía darle un regalo a la persona que le regaló, entonces salió disparado cuando se lo dije -La chica se detuvo para tomar aire- Y sobre Gai-sensei, sucedió algo similar, solo que quien le regaló fue Kakashi-sensei.

Aunque Neji procuraba no mostrar emoción alguna que no fuese necesario expresar, el movimiento de una ceja lo delató.

-Sí, suena ridículo, pero es que, por lo que alcancé a escuchar, una persona recibió un regalo, y esta se la dio a otra, y así se fueron hasta que el regalo cayó a manos de Gai-sensei, quien lo tomó muy en serio, y también salió disparado al saber lo del día blanco.

-Entonces más de uno se llevará una sorpresa el día de hoy -Neji buscó dónde sentarse, y tras meditar en silencio unos segundos, lanzó una pregunta a su compañera para confirmar sus sospechas- ¿Esperas a alguien en particular?

Tenten se sonrojó y emitió unas risitas.

-Kankuro me juró por la vida de sus hermanos que estaría el día de hoy conmigo, pero aún no lo veo llegar.

-Entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí el día de hoy -Neji se levantó y se disponía� retirarse, pero sintió la mirada de Tenten detrás de él- Si quieres decir algo, solo dilo y ya.

La chica esperó hasta que Neji se volvió hacia ella, y cuando lo hizo, tomó aire para lanzar la pregunta.

-¿Qué le regalarás a Hinata? Te dio algo el 14. ¿O me equivoco?

-Totalmente -Neji volvió a sentarse- Pasamos el mes de febrero en el hospital. Hiro se enfermó y con él Hinata, así que no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en regalos.

-No lo sabía -Mintió la joven para cortar el tema y no preocupar más a Neji- Pero ya están mejor. ¿Cierto?

-Lo están -Neji sonrió levemente- Pero no quisiera confiarme tanto.

Unos pasos que se escucharon alertaron a Neji y a Tenten, y tras una nube de polvo, se apareció Kankuro con un regalo mal envuelto y jadeando por la falta de aire.

-Yo... tarde... aquí... -Kankuro agarró un poco más de aire y presentó el regalo a la chica- Feliz día blanco, Tenten.

La chica se sonrojó, y aceptando el regalo, le dio un beso a Kankuro en la boca, mismo que este correspondió.

-Ejem -Interrumpió Neji el romántico encuentro- Creo que yo hago mal tercio aquí, así que me retiro -El bouke se levantó y desapareció de ahí tras una nube de humo.

De regreso en su casa, lo primero que hizo fue cerciorarse del estado de su esposa, sonriendo al verla dormir tranquilamente. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, y lo encontró de pie en la cuna, aferrándose del barandal y balbuceando.

-Ven aquí. -Neji cargó a su bebé, y este emitió gorgeos llenos de alegría- Sí que estás inquieto el día de hoy. ¿Por qué no dejaste dormir a tu mamá?

El bebé jaló los cabellos de su papá al tiempo que intentaba metérselos a la boca, y anticipando el acto, Neji lo alzó repetidas veces para distraerlo de su objetivo.

-Supongo que tienes hambre, y no quiero que despiertes a tu mamá. ¿Entendido? -Neji agarró a su bebé y se encaminó a la cocina, donde buscó uno de los frascos con alimento para bebé que Hinata preparó para Hiro- Abre la boca- Le dijo Neji en un intento de darle una pequeña cucharada a su hijo, pero este estaba más entretenido agarrando el contenido con sus manos y embarrándoselo en la cara- No, Hiro, esto no es para jugar...

Tras diez minutos de una auténtica batalla, dos frascos desperdiciados y más de un tirón de cabellos, Neji se dio por vencido y Hiro comenzó a llorar.

-No llores -Neji revisó el pañal de Hiro, y comprobó con alegría que se hallaba limpio, pero no pudo calmarlo- No llores Hiro, Hiro...

-Tiene hambre -Hinata apareció, aún adormilada, y cargó a su bebé- Ya cielo, mamá está aquí -Como por arte de magia, Hiro cambió su llanto por unos gemidos, y Hinata lo volvió a sentar en la sillita- ¿Qué te pasó? -Señaló la ropa y cabello de su esposo, que se hallaban llenos de papilla.

-Tomaré un baño- Fue la respuesta que Neji dio a su esposa, y salió de la cocina.

Tras asear su cuerpo y vestirse, Neji encontró a Hinata y a Hiro en su habitación.

-¿Qué le hiciste? -Le preguntó al ver a su hijo vestido con un traje de borreguito.

-Está haciendo fresco, y no quiero que se enferme -Hinata comenzó a jugar con su pequeño, y este manoteaba sin cesar al sentir las manos de su mamá haciéndole cosquillas- ¿Quién te quiere Hiro, quién te quiere? Mamá y papá. ¿Hiro nos quiere? Dí que sí, dí que sí...

Neji aprovechó que Hinata se distrajo con su bebé y fue hasta el despacho que tenían en su casa, lugar donde guardó el regalo que tenía para Hinata desde el año pasado, pero que no tuvo oportunidad de entregarle.

Lo volvió a envolver tras asegurarse de que se encontrara en buen estado, pero al salir del cuarto, tuvo que volver a esconderlo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

-Yo abro -Le dijo Neji a Hinata, y al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con Hiashi y Hanabi. Esta ni siquiera saludó, corrió directamente hasta donde estaba Hinata y le pidió cargar a su bebé- Buenos días, Hiashi-sama. ¿Gusta pasar?

-Buenos días, Neji, gracias. -Hiashi entró a la casa, y ambos hombres notaron que Hanabi tenía en brazos a Hiro por el incontrolable llanto del bebé. -¿Mal momento?

-Siempre llora cada vez que Hanabi lo carga -Hinata llegó al recibidor y saludó a su padre- Buenos días, padre. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

Hiashi se dirigió a su hija, y antes de hablar, la vio detenidamente a ella y a Hiro, quien jalaba los cabellos a Hanabi en un intento de que le soltara.

-¿Ya se sienten mejor? Me refiero a tí a y tu hijo.

-Estamos bien, gracias por preocuparse -Hinata adivinó el gesto de su padre, y quitándole su bebé a Hanabi, lo pasó a su padre, quien sonrió al cargar a su nieto.- ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?

-Todo normal -Hanabi tomó la palabra en lo que se frotaba las sienes- pero aún esperamos que decidan vivir allá. ¿Por qué insisten en vivir en esta casa? Mi cuarto es más grande, y a ustedes les va a faltar espacio muy pronto si siguen así.

Hiashi calló a su hija menor con la mirada y Neji miraba el reloj análogo contando los segundos para no involucrarse en la conversación.

-Aquí estamos bien, Hanabi-chan -Hinata provocó un poco a su hermana- Además, solo planeamos tener tres hijos, y esta casa es lo suficientemente amplia para ello.

-¿Tres? -Preguntó un sorprendido Hiashi, y tanto Hinata y Neji se sonrojaron- Bueno, es decisión de ustedes.

Tras dos horas que Neji contó segundo por segundo, interrumpido por las preguntas que tanto Hiashi como Hanabi le hicieran, Hinata tomó una decisión.

-Se ve que quieren pasar un rato más con Hiro. ¿Por qué no lo llevan a casa? -Neji iba a protestar, pero Hinata aún no había terminado- Le vendría bien dormir una noche fuera de casa, y Neji y yo necesitamos hablar unos minutos en privado.

-¿De verdad? -Hanabi volvió a cargar a Hiro, despertándolo en el acto y llevándose otro tirón de cabello- ¡Que bien!

-No te apresures, Hanabi. Falta la opinión de Neji. -Dictaminó Hiashi.

Los presentes observaron a Neji, y este suspiró con resignación.

-Bueno. Solo es una noche, así que no creo que haya mayores complicaciones.

Los Hyuuga se disponían a irse, sin embargo, Hinata les invitó a comer. Neji volvió a restregar sus dientes en un intento de no expresar su descontento.

-Parece que la tienes en mi contra el día de hoy. Como si no fuera suficiente recibir sus "visitas" cada cuatro o cinco días. -Le dijo mientras le ayudaba para poner la mesa- ¿Hay algo que te molesta y que no me has dicho aún?

-Preferiría hablar contigo en la noche- Le respondió Hinata pasándole varios cuencos con arroz- ¿No tenías entrenamiento el día de hoy?

A Neji le pareció que su esposa estaba más que distante, y tras analizarla en silencio, descubrió que ella también se hallaba un tanto incómoda.

-Teníamos entrenamiento, pero todos se fueron a celebrar el día blanco.

-Lo suponía -Hinata sirvió las porciones de pescado al ajo hervido y las verduras encurtidas- Sakura estuvo escondida un buen rato aquí, pidiendo que la escondiera de Lee. Al parecer le dio un regalo el día de san Valentín y el pobre de Lee la malinterpretó.

-Yo diría que todos -Neji se encaminó junto a Hinata a la mesa, y cuando terminaron de acomodar los platos, los Hyuuga ocuparon su lugar y comenzaron a comer- Buen provecho.

Durante la comida, Hanabi platicaba de trivialidades, como los chicos que la pretendían, sus logros en la Academia, y Hiashi le limitaba a pedirle silencio.

-Gracias por la comida -Dijo Hinata cuando terminó su porción y se dirigió a preparar las cosas de Hiro, dejando a Neji a la suerte de Hanabi y Hiashi.

-Es bueno saber que estás cuidando bien a Hinata -Comenzó Hiashi su discurso- Pensé que no se adaptaría a tí, dadas las circunstancias de su matrimonio, pero lo ha aceptado mejor de lo que esperaba.

No dijo nada. El genio de los Hyuuga sabía que, en sus primeros momentos como esposos, Hinata guardó distancias con él; más que nada, por lo súbito de las situaciones. Sin embargo, la convivencia mutua, la esperanza de hallar cosas positivas en su relación y el sentimiento que comenzó a surgir entre ellos, les dio la ocasión para intentar, de manera adecuada, darse una oportunidad.

-Estamos bien. Supongo que, en gran parte, es gracias a Hiro -Neji tomó el resto de su té, pero sabía que aún era observado- Será un estupendo líder, puedo asegurarlo.

-Tú vas a ser líder del clan -Le dijo Hiashi, y Hanabi hizo una mueca de inconformidad, más no dijo nada- Estoy seguro que Hinata lo comprenderá.

-No lo creo. Ella es la que lleva los pantalones en la casa.

Neji omitió una carcajada, mantuvo sus emociones cerradas y observó con deleite cómo Hanabi abrió su boca por la sorpresa y a su tío/cuñado atragantándose con uno de los dulces que tomó de la mesa.

-Listo -Hinata entró al comedor con la pañalera y el bebé en brazos, y se asustó al ver a su padre ahogándose; le pasó el bebé a Neji y fue a sobarle la espalda a su papá- ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada -Neji comenzó a levantar los platos. Vio cómo Hanabi deseaba hacer más de una pregunta, pero se mantuvo callada.

Cuando se fueron, Neji comenzó a reír en voz alta. Hinata estaba limpiando todos los utensilios utilizados, y al terminar, fue a su habitación, volviendo a los pocos minutos con un álbum de fotos.

-¿Y eso? -Preguntó Neji cuando Hinata lo dejó caer ante él.

-Velo por tí mismo. -Fue todo lo que le dijo Hinata.

Abrió el álbum y sonrió mientras veía las fotos; salvo por las primeras dos páginas, el resto eran momentos felices.

-No veo por qué estás molesta -Le confesó sinceramente, y ella se acercó a él.

-Tienes razón, son buenos recuerdos. Pero en ninguna de las fotos, ni siquiera en las de nuestra boda, estamos los dos juntos.

Así que ese era el descontento. Neji repasó todas las fotos de nuevo, y en verdad que no salían juntos, o si salían, había una gran distancia entre ellos.

-Podemos comprar una cámara. -Neji cerró el álbum y lo hizo a un lado- Pero no creo que sea la única razón por la que estés molesta.

Su esposa no respondió. Se acercó a Neji y lo abrazó, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su primo.

-¿Así imaginabas nuestra vida? -Las manos de Hinata apretaron un poco los brazos de Neji, y este comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-No precisamente. Me imaginaba que sería ANBU y que un día moriría por la aldea; de hecho -Neji se sinceró con ella- jamás imaginé que habría algo entre tú y yo. Como tenía una "relación" con Tenten, llegué a pensar que tarde o temprano me casaría con ella, así como tú lograrías llamar la atención de Naruto -Ante la mención del rubio, Hinata se estremeció y Neji no evitó sentir una punzada de celos- Pero así es el destino. No podemos evitarlo.

Hinata permaneció en silencio. Disminuyó la presión que ejercía en los brazos de su esposo, más no se apartó de su pecho.

-¿Aún ahora crees que nuestra relación es algo que no se pudo evitar?

Por intuición, Neji sabía que estaban pisando terreno peligroso. Se separó de Hinata hasta una distancia suficienta para tener un contacto visual uno de otro, y habló con firmeza.

-No me arrepiento de haberte hecho mi esposa -Le dijo viéndola a los ojos, y esta comprobó la sinceridad de sus palabras- por que he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida a tu lado.

Se besaron en los labios tras unos segundos de silencio, silencio lleno de las palabras que no era necesario mencionar, y tras el beso, se abrazaron con ternura, como el día que se unieron, de manera auténtica, como marido y mujer...

**FlashBack**.

Llegó corriendo al hospital. Sabía que las cosas durante la misión salieron más que mal, y un extraño instinto lo obligó a preguntar por ella.

Las palabras "terapia intensiva" lograron un efecto nunca antes sentido en el alma de Neji, sin contar que Tsunade mencionó la necesidad de prohibir a Hinata el realizar misiones por el resto de su vida. Neji se encaminó a la habitación señalada, pero se detuvo por inercia.

¿Cómo verla y decirle que estaba preocupado por ella, si en los dos años que llevaban de casados apenas y se dirigían la palabra?

Retornó los pasos a su casa, y se sentó en el área de entrenamiento, esperando por algún sermón, queja o comentario sobre su actitud hacia Hinata, más estos no llegaron.

Hinata fue dada de alta una semana después. Volvió a su hogar, situado dentro de los territorios de los Hyuuga, acompañada de recetas, medicamentos y regalos de afecto tanto de familiares y amigos, pero no tuvo la presencia de su esposo. Justificada, ya que no había nada entre ellos, pero, por un instante, ella pensó que parte de él se preocuparía al saberla delicada, o por cualquier otra excusa, el sello por ejemplo.

Más no fue así. Al volver a su casa, fue recibida por un frío y monótono "hola", antes de verlo partir a una misión, junta, reunión, entrenamiento, o lo que fuera que atendía Neji en aquel entonces.

Las cosas no parecían avanzar entre ellos, y eso provocaba cierto dolor. A ambos, más ninguno lo sabía.

-¿Cuándo planean tener un hijo?. ¿Están molestos uno con el otro?. ¿Acaso no le quieres, o él/ella no te quieres a tí?

Esas, y otras más, eran las preguntas más constantes, mismas que no podían faltar en cada oportunidad posible.

Neji se limitaba a ahorrar cualquier clase de comentarios, y Hinata procuraba salirse por la tangente y abrir otro tópico de conversación, más no siempre evitaban sentir esa emoción amarga que les obligaba a pensar en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos y los nulos resultados de su convivencia.

-¿Has pensado en el divorcio? -Escuchó en una de las conversaciones que Tenten tenía con Neji, y eso le provocó a Hinata una punzada más que penetrante en una de sus sienes.

-No está permitido entre los Hyuuga el tener un divorcio. -Fue la única respuesta que dio Neji, y tanto él como Hinata sabían que no contaban con dicha opción, menos siendo matrimonio concertado; solo podrían adaptarse el uno al otro, o en el caso más extremo, suicidarse. Pero el suicidio era arriesgarse a tener una muerte sin honor, y eso no cabía en sus mentes, por lo menos, en la de Neji.

Los días iban y venían sin resultado alguno, al tiempo que los comentarios aumentaban de intensidad. Hinata se percató de lo mal que estaba su matrimonio, ya que ni siquiera los Hyuuga con relaciones completamente quebradas dormían en cuartos separados, o vivían completamente al margen uno del otro. Todo era adaptación, resignación y sacrificio, pero ninguno podía hacer algo al respecto.

Ese día, Neji llegó hasta entrada la noche, estaba cansado, y a juzgar por los raspones que se distinguían, tanto en sus ropas como en su cuerpo, había sido un día muy pesado. Hinata preparó alimentos para él, pero Neji se había quedado completamente dormido en uno de los muebles que les regalaron para el recibidor. Dejó la comida en la mesa para té, y quiso despertar a Neji para que comiera, se aseara y fuera a su cuarto, más no hizo cosa alguna.

Haciendo uso de toda la delicadeza que puso reunir, aflojó la banda de la frente de Neji, y sintió su respiración cerca de su cuello. Ni siquiera cuando se casaron Hinata había estado tan cerca de él.

Dejó la banda a un lado del plato, y se sentó al lado de él. Escuchó su respiración, y sin querer, se apoyó en su pecho, contagiándose del letargo y durmiendo al lado de él.

Cuando Neji despertó, observó a Hinata dormida sobre él, y el plato de comida ya frío en la mesa. Eso le extrañó, ya que cada quien cocinaba sus propios alimentos, y por un momento pensó en Hinata y en lo mucho que le costaba la situación. Cuidadosamente se movió y la dejó recostada, tomó el plato y se� fue de ahí.

Y aunque no fue de la misma manera, esa clase de situaciones comenzaron a presentarse cada vez más seguidas. El cuarto que usaban de estudio pronto se convirtio, por su tamaño, en una tercera habitación, y aunque seguían durmiendo en camas separadas, compartían el mismo cuarto, y eso ya significaba mucho. Hinata comenzó a redecorar la casa, administrar minuciosamente cada valor que poseían y tener lista la cena o el desayuno para cuando Neji llegara o despertara.

Neji, por su parte, retomó la meditación, pero no para buscar una estrategia que le permitiera éxito en sus misiones o entrenamientos, sino para pensar en Hinata, en todo lo que sucedió desde su última misión, y de cómo ella estaba completamente dispuesta, aunque no lo expresara con palabras, para hacer de su "relación" algo auténtico.

Pronto, estilizó a tal punto sus movimientos, tanto en las misiones como en los entrenamientos, para volver a casa lo más pulcro posible, y no causarle preocupaciones innecesarias a Hinata, y en los días que tenía tiempo, comenzó a pasear por los sitios que ella frecuentara. No era justo que ella estuviese sacrificándose por completo y él siguiera como si nada.

Y esos cambios pronto comenzaron a ser notados. Sus amigos, concientes de la situación, procuraron no hacer más preguntas que les incomodaran, y por parte de la familia, continuaron ejerciendo presión, pero desde otra perspectiva, cuidando del avance de la relación del genio de los Hyuuga y la heredera del clan.

Al cumplirse los tres años de matrimonio, las cosas resultaban completamente diferentes si eran analizadas con cuidado. Pronto comenzaron a salir juntos, nada personal o íntimo, ya que se trataba de compras, o al sucederse un evento en la aldea, pero el hecho de ir como pareja, aún cuando no se tomaban de las manos, o que la mano de él no se hallaba en la cintura de ella, o que ella no le pidiera determinada cosa� u objeto de los puestos, significaba un gran paso.

Y así como Neji procuró informarse de los hábitos y gustos de su esposa, esta comenzó lo mismo, pero consultando las fuentes directas y basándose en la observación que hacía de Neji. Supo que no le gustaban las cosas demasiado condimentadas o dulces, que había comidas que si no estaban calientes ni las tocaba, así como determinados alimentos que ella no soportaba verlos fríos, pero que a él le gustaban así. Esos pequeños detalles le permitieron acercarse un poco más a él, y el día que menos imaginó, tanto ella como él, hubo una muestra de afecto que no requirió gran cosa, pero significó tanto al punto que ambos perdieron horas de sueño con solo pensar en el por qué.

-Buenas noches -Le había dicho Hinata cuando se dispusieron a dormir, y Neji iba a responderle, más no lo hizo.

Ni él se lo explicó, pero sus manos se posaron en los hombros de su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente. Nada ceremonial, íntimo o pasional, solamente un beso, como el que se da a un familiar o amigo, y realmente sobraba el por qué, más ninguno comentó nada al respecto.

En poco tiempo, las camas tenían menos distancia una de otra. Neji hallaba sus ropas ordenadas, sus armas y objetos preparados y listos al despertar, y Hinata notó que cada día, al volver Neji de su entrenamiento o misión, traía un detalle nuevo en el recibidor, o compraba alguna que otra golosina o accesorio de su gusto.

Entonces, al ser tan obvio entre ellos el interés hacia el otro, comenzaron las conversaciones. Frías y de protocolo al principio, pero conforme se fue dando su convivencia, y manteniendo la promesa autoimpuesta de hacer que las cosas valieran la pena, comenzaron a descubrir cosas uno del otro, así como de ellos mismos, pero que jamás imaginaron saber, o que estaban ahí, pero no les prestaban atención.

Las dos camas se juntaron por fin un día. Hinata no dio un por qué, y Neji jamás lo preguntó. Usaron las yukatas que desde el día de su boda no usaban -solamente se las pusieron sobrepuestas durante la fiesta, dada la insistencia de Ino- y acomodaron los cobertores, con el fin de procurar estar bajo el mismo calor.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-sama.

-Buenas noches, Neji...

Esa noche, comprobaron que el calor del sencillo y fugaz roce de sus manos era más fuerte e influyente que cualquier cosa que hubieran sentido. Había un cierto miedo al rechazo, razón por la cual cerraron sus ojos y esperaron sentir la súbita lejanía que produjera el contacto, pero esta nunca se dio. Las manos de ella eran cálidas y suaves, agradables al contacto y sorpresivamente adictivas; las de él se habían vuelto un tanto ásperas por la vida de shinobi, pero eso no le quitó la capacidad de infundir sensaciones al contacto. A ella le gustaba tomar sus manos, y él no deseaba que las de ella se apartaran de él.

El primer beso oficial de ellos fue el del día de su boda, pero a diferencia de los besos actuados o infundidos de una pasión creada mediante la proyección de otra persona, este fue sincero en su momento. Se unieron sus labios, y en segundo que se unieron, se separaron. Nadie argumentó nada, y es que en aquel entonces no había una razón real para la necesidad del beso, excepto el protocolo de bodas.

Su primer beso de verdadero amor no fue tampoco la gran cosa, pero también estuvo repleto de sinceridad. Se dio una noche, mientras se preparaban para dormir con la agradable sensación de las manos del otro, cuando de manera imprevista, Hinata se acercó un poco más al área de Neji, invadiendo su espacio personal. Este quiso argumentar, más se mantuvo en silencio al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y el enervante perfume que destilaba desde sus cabellos.

El recorrido de sus manos no se limitó hasta las muñecas de Hinata, sino que trazó una nueva ruta hasta sus codos,� provocándole un espasmo nunca antes sentido, y al mirarse de frente, sucedió el beso.

Fugaz, sin invitación a nada, solamente guiado por el sencillo e inconciente deseo de querer besarla, y desde ese momento, los planes, proyectos y expresiones de uno hacia el otro, se volvieron completamente espontáneos.

-¿Cómo dices? -Preguntó Hiashi un día, tras haber concluído el entrenamiento con Hanabi.

-Estuvimos pensando, lo platicamos juntos -Hinata buscaba las palabras, pero en vista de que no vendría al caso darle vueltas al asunto, dijo las cosas como debían ser- Queremos vivir en una casa propia, lejos del resto de la familia. No es que queramos separarnos por completo, pero necesitamos un tiempo a solas.

Si bien Hiashi hizo una rabieta, entre los dos lograron convencerlo, y les concedió el permiso de vivir en un área ajena al clan, bajo la condición de volver al seno familiar siendo nombrada Hinata líder del clan. Ambos aceptaron sin protestar, ya que sabían que Hiashi planeaba dirigir al clan el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible.

Neji quería un departamento, siendo solamente dos personas, sin embargo, armada con una lista de argumentos lógicos e irrefutables, Hinata hizo desistir a su esposo y consiguió una casa lo bastante amplia por si se daba el caso de tener familia antes de mudarse de vuelta con los Hyuuga.

-No puedes quejarte, niisan -Le dijo cuando se lograron instalar- La ubicación de la casa nos favorece a ambos, y tenemos vecinos muy tranquilos.

De nueva cuenta se ajustaron a una rutina. Él iba y volvía de misiones y entrenamientos, cumpliendo siempre con el ritual de proporcionarle un detalle, y ella se dedicó a su hogar, a cumplir con su deber de vecina, cuidar de su esposo y las cosas de él, así como de procurar que no se perdiera el contacto entre ellos.

Los días de misiones largas, ella extrañaba el contacto de sus manos, el peso de él sobre ella y su cálido aliento en su nuca; él, por su parte, extrañaba su calidez, su frágil cuerpo que se estremecía con el mínimo contacto de sus manos, el cuidado con el que era capaz de resolver pequeñas situaciones cotidianas que le hubiesen partido la cabeza a él, y su voz repleta de dulzura diciéndole "buenas noches".

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por tí? -Fue la pregunta con la que Hinata reemplazó el tan acostumbrado "buenas noches" que él esperaba oír ese día.

La miró confundido, ya que hasta ese momento todo seguía normal entre ellos, pero por sus gestos supo que había algo que faltaba, y aunque no se explicaban qué era exactamente, estaban concientes de su ausencia.

-Depende. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Hinata se acercó un poco más a Neji, y colocando su mano sobre el cuello de él, comenzó a acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole cosquillas que lograron arrancarle a Neji más de una risa que trató, de manera inútil, de ocultar.

Él no que quedó quieto. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia las costillas de la souke y respondió el ataque, volviendo la hora de dormir en un juego sin cuartel en el cual ninguno deseaba darse por vencido.

Las risas que se desencadenaron les arrebataron el aire rápidamente, y cuando decieron parar, Neji se hallaba sobre ella, estando sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros. Neji se dedicó a observar los rasgos de su esposa, la coloración de su rostro, el vaivén de su respiración y ese extraño brillo que tenía en sus ojos.

Ella alzó una mano y comenzó a acariar los pómulos de Neji, tocando juguetona e inocentemente sus mejillas, y parando en los bordes de sus labios, que exploró lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos.

De nueva cuenta, todo quedó en silencio. Lentamente, Neji reposó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, haciendo más corto el espacio, y procedió a besarla en los labios. Ese beso no fue como los más recientes. Poseía una emoción natural, provocando que cada una de las células del otro estallaran en un mar de emociones que los empujaban a continuar.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a responder el beso de él. Sentía un misterioso vértigo, pero también pudo sentir que Neji se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

Cuando terminaron ese beso, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como si buscaran un límite, un permiso o inclusive el rechazo, pero solo vieron que deseaban volver a experimentar ese cúmulo de emociones, por lo que continuaron besándose, grabando la sensación que provocaban los labios del otro, y sin percatarse, las manos comenzaron a trazar recorridos, desde sus rostros y cuellos, hasta chocar con las yukatas.

Faltó el aire entre ellos, y mientras recuperaban el aliento, Neji comenzó a retirar el nudo que mantenía vestida a Hinata. Lentamente la incorporó, y así como él hiciera con ella, ella procedió de la misma manera.

La parte superior pronto descendió hasta las caderas de ambos. Neji, al igual que Hinata, no basaron su relación en la atracción física hacia el otro, pero lo cierto es que no habían explorado sus cuerpos, y conocerse por completo implicaba más que sentir deseo - o desesperación-.

Las manos de ella tocaron el trabajado pecho de Neji, tocando cada centímetro de su piel, repitiendo el contacto en los lugares sobre los que provocaba alguna reacción sobre su esposo. Imprevistamente, acercó su cabeza al pecho de Neji, y la detuvo justo sobre su corazón, escuchando su palpitar. Neji no supo cómo reaccionar en esos momentos. Comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Hinata, descendiendo lentamente por su cuello, y explorando las zonas más sensibles de su espalda. Ante un súbito gemido de su esposa, supo que no habría marcha atrás en lo que estaban haciendo, y retiró sutilmente el sostén, dejando en libertad el busto de la mujer.

Se separaron lentamente, y en señal afirmativa, Hinata tomó una de las manos de Neji, y la colocó sobre su cuello. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer de nueva cuenta su nívea piel, y se detuvieron ante la naciente de su busto.

-Hinata... -Neji retiró su mirada un tanto avergonzado, más no separó su mano de la piel de su prima- No tengo idea de qué hacer, ni por qué estamos haciendo esto. Pero la verdad, es que no quiero detenerme. ¿Me permites continuar?

Ella no respondió, tomó la mano de su primo y la colocó sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

-Yo tampoco deseo detenerme...

Sus labios se unieron en un beso, y poco a poco, comenzaron a extener el rango de sus caricias. La deliciosa sensación que le provocaba el contacto del suave busto de Hinata hizo temblar a Neji, quien logró apoyar, de nueva cuenta, su cuerpo sobre el de Hinata, dejando de besar sus labios para probar el sabor de su piel.

Sus gemidos desincronizados comenzaron a escucharse con más fuerza. Las manos de Hinata, en un intento de tocar aún más a su esposo, descendieron hasta tocar el final de su espalda, provocándole un sobresalto que no pasó desapercibido.

-Hinata...

Esta vez, fue ella la que lo besó, aprovechando que aún no se reponía del acto. Besó fugazmente su cuello y orejas, y presionó una vez más su cabeza contra su pecho.

El calor que destilaban sus cuerpos comenzó a volverse insoportable. Pidiendo permiso con su mirada, Hinata permitió a su esposo retirar el resto de las prendas que aún los mantenían separados, y ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Ese era el momento, pero, súbitamente, un miedo extraño los envolvió a ambos.

-¿Duele mucho? -Le preguntó Hinata, más Neji no supo responderle.

-Se supone que solo en la primera vez... ¿Tienes miedo?

Neji agarró las manos de Hinata y las besó con ternura.

-Yo también tengo miedo, y no me gustaría saber que te estoy haciendo daño.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a controlarse. Un rubor de vergüenza coloreó los rostros de los jóvenes adultos, y conciente de que ese momento podría volverse un recuerdo amargo, Neji acarició los cabellos de su esposa.

-Tengo una idea. -Sonrió levemente, y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza el cuarto de baño.

-Estás loco -Le dijo en voz alta, y se vio imprevistamente alzada en brazos hasta la tina- ¡Neji!

Abrió la llave del agua caliente, y Hinata se estremeció y exclamó, al tiempo que observaba a su esposo entrando en la tina y sentándose justo detrás de ella.

-Tranquila, creo que sé que lo hago. -Neji comenzó a besar el cuello de Hinata y sus manos bajaron hasta tocar la zona de su vientre.- Relájate.

El cuarto de baño comenzó a llenarse de vapor, de gemidos entrecortados de Hinata, y el sonido de los labios de Neji aferrándose a su piel. Cerró el flujo del agua cuando esta comenzó a desbordarse de la tina. Sus manos se dirigieron a las tersas piernas, enrojecidas aún por el agua caliente, y se las arregló para posar a su prima sobre las piernas de él.

-Neji... -Soltó en un gemido al sentir cada vez más cerca el inevitable momento, y cerrándo sus ojos, dejó que las cosas surgieran al sentir la unión física de ella y él- ¡Ah!

-Calma -Le susurró Neji en el oído, y de nueva cuenta sus manos comenzaron a masajear su vientre- Solo te dolerá un poco.

Comenzó a besar los hombros de Hinata, y esta buscó el cuello y labios de su esposo, más el dolor aún presente por la penetración le impedía moverse con libertad.

Comprendiéndola, Neji salió del interior de Hinata, y abrazándola, le susurró palabras dulces para reconfortarla.

-Tenías razón, es una mala idea. -Neji tomó la esponja de baño y, con una inexplicable dulzura, talló el cuerpo de su esposa, lo enjuagó, alcanzó una toalla y cubrió a Hinata con ella. Él hizo lo mismo, y tras buscar una toalla para él, la llevó hasta el cuarto y recostó con suavidad.

-Lo lamento, no quería... -Hinata trató de excusarse, pero Neji la calló con sus labios.

-No digas más. Trataré de ser más cuidadoso.

Retiró la toalla del cuerpo de Hinata, dejando una vez más expuesta la piel, y besó cada rincón con un infinito fervor, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Neji la quería, y eso le bastaba para sentirse animado y continuar. Por su parte, Hinata sintió emerger nuevas sensaciones que no supo identificar, y pese a que el dolor seguía presente, procuraba no manifestarlo abiertamente, no fuera ser que arruinara lo que estaban logrando.

-Neji...

Las piernas de Hinata fueron abiertas por medio de las manos de Neji, quien comenzó a estimular la zona íntima; nuevos gemidos del incontenible placer que Hinata sentía se dejaron escuchar, y acercándo una vez más sus labios, permitieron a sus cuerpos unirse una vez más, provocando una explosión de sensaciones completamente nuevas, y conforme fueron coordinando sus movimientos, sintieron y creyeron que en el universo no existía una persona mejor para el otro sino ellos mismos, culminando el acto de amor entre jadeos entrecortados y leves caricias para confortar el uno al otro.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata? -Le preguntó Neji a Hinata, quien se acomodó sobre su pecho y jugueteaba con un mechon de sus cabellos.

-No puedo dormir -Le confesó y soltó el cabello de su primo- tampoco estoy muy segura sobre esto. ¿Y si no funciona?

El bouke pensó un momento sus palabras, y acariciando con ternura el rostro de Hinata, hizo más breve el contacto entre sus rostros.

-Funcionará... por que te amo...

Se dieron un beso nuevo, repleto de esperanzas para el futuro, y al volver el contacto visual, Neji vio en el rostro de Hinata una sonrisa tan completa y reconfortante que se sintió completamente relajado y feliz con el solo hecho de verla.

-Yo también... te amo.

Hinata encaminó sus brazos al cuello de su esposo, y este la envolvió con los suyos, deseando seguir así por el resto de sus vidas. No fueron necesarias más caricias, roces o contacto sexual, ni siquiera las palabras tenían lugar, solo bastaba con saberse en los brazos del otro. Esa era su verdadera dicha, y el comienzo de su felicidad.

**FlashBack End.**

Despertaron con el alba, abrazados como aquella vez y envueltos por una seguridad innegable. Él jamás la dejaría y ella siempre le sería fiel, sean cuales fuesen las circunstancias.

Neji hizo más íntimo el contacto, pese al pequeño gemido de protesta de su esposa, y besó el anhelado cuello; la colocó sobre él y dedicó sus manos a atender el busto femenino, estimulándolo de manera lenta para provocar una respuesta en Hinata.

-Pervertido... -Exclamó Hinata al sentir que una de las manos de Neji se encaminó al suave trasero, mientras que la otra seguía en su misión- ¿No tuviste suficiente anoche?

-Me gusta tener más -Respondió de forma breve, y volvieron a besarse, haciendo de esa mañana todo un momento pasional, que continuó en el baño, mismo lugar donde lograron culminar lo que no lograron en su primera vez.

Tras vestirse y tomar un desayuno ligero, se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuuga, y como esperaron, los llantos se Hiro se escuchaban desde una considerable distancia.

-¿Crees que escarmienten? -Le preguntó Neji antes de entrar a los territorios familiares.

-Posiblemente -Reflexionó Hinata, y entrando al vestíbulo, pidieron la presencia del líder del clan, quien apareció con su nieto en brazos y unas ojeras tales que parecía que perdió un encuentro de taijustu tradicional.

-¡POR QUÉ SE TARDARON TANTO? -Hiashi casi arrojó al pequeño Hiro en brazos de su madre, y el pequeño, al sentirse en el regazo de Hinata, calló de inmediato y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormido.- Que sea la última vez que lo dejan solo.

-Lo tendremos en mente, Hiashi-sama -Contestó Neji con un dejo de sarcasmo que no procuró evitar. Hanabi apareció después con la pañalera hecha un caos, lo mismo que su apariencia, y exclamó su deseo de JAMÁS tener hijos o de volverse lesbiana.

-Cambiarás de parecer cuando tengas a tu hijo -Hinata pasó al pequeño Hiro en brazos de Neji, y reorganizó la pañalera- ¿Estuvo llorando toda la noche?

La mirada llena de rabia que le dieron su hermana y su padre resolvieron la duda. Una sirvienta les trajo té, y con excepción de Neji, los demás tomaron una taza.

-Bueno, entonces no lo volveremos a dejar solo -Neji tomó la pañalera con su otro brazo y la alzó sobre su hombro- Al menos hasta que decidamos tener a su o sus hermanas.

Hanabi escupió todo el té que apenas estaba probando y Hiashi rompió la taza con los dientes. El instinto en Hinata le dictó primero atender a su padre, pero un segundo presentimiento le ordenó pedirle a la sirvienta que alguien más se hiciera cargo de ello, y la pareja se fue de ahí con su bebé.

-Lo hiciste a propósito Neji. -Hinata cargó a Hiro y se detuvo ante un cartel que habían pegado en uno de los postes aledaños a la mansión Hyuuga- Pero tienes razón, quizá tras esto tengamos un poco más de privacidad.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron de vuelta a su casa, donde, sin esperarlo, surgiría el síntoma de la llegada de otro motivo de felicidad a sus vidas.

**FIN**

¿Qué? Hice este fic, y sé que me tardé con más de tres días, pero es mejor muy tarde que nunca. Lamento si hay OoC (que parece un emoticon incompleto) de los personajes, pero así surgió la historia y no quise parar. Les deseo mucha suerte, y si se van a portar mal, inviten a su personaje favorito para que les acompañe (lo digo en serio). Gracias y si no es molestia, quisiera un review (huy, que modesta) XD Suerte y nos leemos pronto.  



End file.
